Eska Devereaux (The Devereaux Story)
'Eska Devereaux '(a.k.a. Ditzy Smurfette) is the main protagonist of StormieCreater's Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. She is a younger Smurfette who has the power to drive out Gargamel's evil minions using a homemade wand that Papa Smurf gave her. History Eska was born to Anna and Simon Smurf in an unknown hometown outside of Smurf Village. While in her Smurfling years in her hometown, she met Britze and the two grew up together. While in the Smurf Forest, she befriended Felipe and Spiro. Spiro didn't trust her at first, but after she saved his life, the two became best friends. When Eska was just about a older Smurfling, They moved to the Smurf Village a while after Smurfette was formed. There, she met Bash and Benny, whom she began to crush on later on. About a few days after Christmas a year ago, her parents went missing when Eska was on a camping trip with her friends. She is still wondering about the whereabouts of her parents, and wishes to reunite with them. Personality Eska is a ditzy, friendly, and optimistic Smurfette. She always looks on the bright side and waves to anyone who passes by her. Eska is also outgoing and friendly, and will befriend anyone easily, including humans like Peewit and Johan. Eska can also be brave in situations where she has to fight ghosts or red Smurfs from Gargamel. She is also daring, and loves doing stunts, but only when she is jealous of someone. When Eska is around Benny, she is awkward and stuttery, and tends to blush whenever he's around. If she gets too blushy, her glasses fog up. Eska is also loyal, and will stand up for the Smurf that is being mistreated, and will be easily angered and rebellious to the Smurfs that are mistreating him. She is especially like this when they are mistreating Benny. Even though Eska may be optimistic, she can feel homesick when someone brings up her parents. Sometimes, this moves her to tears if it is too strong. Eska is also tomboyish and has a certain dislike for feminine things like makeup and gossip. Strangely, she doesn’t mind dresses or skirts. In "Total Awkwardness" it is revealed that Eska enjoys shipping real people together, like Eccentric and Glacia. Relationships Spiro Smurf Spiro is Eska's best friend. She befriended him immediately, even thought he didn't trust her at first. Though she usually likes to tease him a lot, she still remains great friends with him. She usually tags along with Spiro during certain missions like protecting Smurf Village or certain activities throughout. Eska knows she can be herself around Spiro, like in "Time for Adventure!" when she hugged him for comfort when she felt homesick about her parents. The two are usually seen together the most such as in "House of the Insane Smurf", part of"The Observing Begins", and "My Special Smurfette" In "As the Hours Pass by", her friendship with Spiro remains strong when Eska thought she was gonna pass away. Benny Smurf Benny is Eska's crush. Whenever Benny's around, Eska tends to feel awkward, and will usually hold her breath, choke on her own hair, and turn red. Eska especially likes it when Benny is acting coy around her. This makes her blush harder and babble words. In "Benny's Origins" Eska's feelings for Benny are genuine, proving that she likes Benny no matter what he really looked like. In "As the Hours Pass By", Eska tried to confess her feelings to him before she passed, though struggled to do so. But, in the end, she ended up getting a kiss on the cheek from Benny, which made her face go red. She also got a kiss from him in "Eska vs. Ezra" for her birthday and "A Valentine to Remember" for Valentine's Day. Eska is shown to portray great care for Benny as in "Garmageddon" when she is willing to fight the whole village just to protect him. She also managed to work up the courage to kiss him on the cheek before she went to stop Balthazar for good. Britze Smurfette Britze was Eska's first friend, whom she befriended at the Refuge Location. The two grew up like sisters, and they still hold a close bond. Next to Spiro, she seems to hang out with her the most, such as in "Painter's Class", "Support Group Struggles", and "Lovin on Britze" Felipe D' Smurfayette Felipe is Eska's friend. Due to the two's eccentric behaviors, they get along well. Eska even gave him the nickname "French Fry". Eska admires Felipe because of his French nationality and swordsmanship. She is sometimes confused about his French, but she manages to get used to it. Bash Smurf Eska looks up to Bash, especially when he helps her become a better fighter. Mona Smurfette Eska dislikes Princess Mona due to the rivalry to win Benny's affections. She is jealous of her good looks, blonde hair, and confidence to walk up to Benny. She also HATES it when she flirts with a Smurf, then quickly plays hard-to-get with them. This was typically shown in "The Love Hug", when Mona tried to get a hug out of Benny first or "Support Group Struggles" where she uses her jealously against Mona to do stunts targeting her. She also hates her for picking on her friends, such as in "Vanity's Smurfy Companion" when she ridiculed Britze for her looks. However, after Benny's identity is revealed in "Garmageddon: Part 2" Eska is told by Mona that she can keep Benny, and they start over as semi friends. The Smurfs Eska respects Papa Smurf, but sometimes disagrees with some of his rules. Nevertheless, she looks up to him as a father figure. Eska likes Smurfette and sees her as a sister figure, next to Britze, although sometimes she's annoyed on how Smurfette attracts every Smurf in the village. Brainy is her semi-friend. The two have a rocky relationship, and sometimes don't get along. Eska thinks Brainy's know-it-all behavior is annoying. However, in "House of the Insane Smurf", Eska's thoughts on Brainy improve, but she still felt really awkward when Brainy hugged her. Eska seemed to like the AU Leader Brainy when in "Planted in Time", she accidentally called Brainy 'hot' when she was explaining the situation of the future to Papa Smurf. She is good friends with Eccentric and Glacia, and was the Smurf that brought the two together. Eska is mainly friendly to her friends in the Smurf Village. She sees Hefty and Gutsy as brother figures, admires Handy's building skills, and is sweet and inviting to Clumsy. She also likes Painter Smurf, admiring his French kisses or making fun of the way he says "masteurpiesas" The Forest Scouts She first met Peewit, Johan and Julia when they spotted her protecting her village. She was alert with them at first, but then she befriended quickly. She then agreed with them to let them help her protect the forest. In "Trails of Malevolence" and "Red All Over" she was introduced to Princess Savina, then King Gerard in "As the Hours Pass by". Eska was introduced to Jackie, when he still was a bad guy, in "As the Hours Pass By". She then used a spell she made to turn Jackie good. She was then reunited with Jackie in "Heroism 101" and introduced him to the village. In "Eska's Christmas Party" she had met Cerise and helped her find her parents, even thought she couldn't find her own. Gargamel and Azrael Eska dislikes Gargamel and Azrael always trying to finding their village. She tries her best to protect it from them so that they wouldn't destroy it. She had also tried her best to protect them from other things, such as Eccentric's date with Glacia. In "Garmageddon" Eska realizes that Gargamel captures Smurfs for his ultimate wish because he is lonely and wants his family back. During part 2, she turns him into a Smurf and invites him into the village, making him a part of his family. The Red Smurfs The red Smurfs are Eska's main enemies. She likes fighting them off and gets cocky when she defeats them. "The Ransom of Red Smurf" shows that even though Eska didn't know Bucky and Underbite kidnapped her, she still bugs them with constant jobs. In "Red All Over" Eska meets a nice red Smurf named Polar, and is skeptic about him at first. However, she befriends him and tries to help him find his family. In "Garmaggedon" Eska protects them from Lord Balthazar and allows them to fight side by side the blue Smurfs to defend the village against the Super Smurfs. However, due to them bailing the fight, even thought Eska was not there, she may still be enemies with them. The Smurfelli Family She met a hidden clan called the "Smurfelli's", whom she was enemies with at first. After they moved to the village, she happily befriended them. Many encounters in episodes such as "Total Awkwardness", "The Curse of Iesha" and "Allura's Rival" prove such. She has seemed to grow a friendship with Olivier Smurfelli, due to her asking questions about their past and where the orange spaded user came from. Others Eska took care of a mouse named Silver and admired its cuteness. She also met her gender-bender counterpart, Ezra, in "Eska vs. Ezra" and befriended him easily due to the two being similar. Appearance Eska is a Smurfette with blue skin, red hair, and freckles. She is usually wearing a silver grey hoodie, jean skirt, and red boots. She also has black framed glasses. Other various tops include an orange tank top and a half-blue T shirt with one white stripe on each sleeve and black outlining the neck. She wears green gym shorts with the bottoms outlined in yellow and blue boots with the half-blue T-shirt. A red zip-up hoodie also goes with this. This outfit has become her primary one for season 2 and onward. Possible Voice Actor Eska will be played by Jessica DiCicco, the same person who played Maggie Pesky on ''The Buzz on Maggie. '' Trivia * Eska's birthday is Nov. 3. * In her original timeline, she was a human ghost fighter for Castleton in the Disney Universe. * Eska's last name is pronounced (Deh-VEER-ree-UHKS). * Eska does stunts when she is jealous of someone, namely Mona, shown in Support Group Struggles. Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Smurfettes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Fighters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Characters with glasses Category:Original character creations Category:American accents Category:Smurfs Category:Characters with ginger hair